


Multitudes

by TooManyAaays



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyAaays/pseuds/TooManyAaays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one shots mostly Korrasami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitudes

“Keep your eyes closed!” 

“They are I promise! Where are we going?”

“Asami, it’s a surprise you'll see soon!”

The taller woman was being led by her shorter girlfriend in an awkward crab shuffle. The avatar had made sure to get the inventor up early, a near impossible task for Korra. The sun was barely over the horizon when Korra begged Asami to wear a blindfold then take a leap of faith trusting Korra behind the wheel. She had not stopped her assault of questions the entire ride, by way of coping with the anxiety of Korra’s driving. It was only twenty minutes later when the car came to a stop and the parking brakes applied, that Asami found every fiber of restraint not to rip the cloth obstructing her vision. Korra had gotten them to their unknown destination safely. The early morning excursion was turning Asami into less curious and more anxious by the minute.

“Korra, please, you know I hate surprises! Can’t I have a hint?” the industrialist begged.

Korra bit back a smile but failed to stifle her laugh. She loved teasing her ever curious girlfriend. It was not an unusual greeting coming home to Asami tinkering away in her workshop at what was surely to be the next big invention ever seen in Republic City. It had taken a lot of restraint not to burst out her intended surprise over a bowl of noodles or morning tea. But after weeks of planning she finally gets to show Asami. 

“We’re almost there, keep your boots on!” They took a few more steps forward before the Avatar stopped her lead. She walked around to face Asami and tugged the knotted cloth. “Okay one, two, three,” and let the blindfold fall. 

The first thing Asami saw was her girlfriend's smile splitting her face in half. Initially charmed but confused, her eyes finally focused behind Korra. The sun was still crawling over the horizon and the air was still damp. It seemed to be an ordinary field of flowers until a slow glowing light began to form on each petal. Thousands of flowers lit up and a stream of energy evaporated upwards from the bed. Asami stood speechless clutching her heart. Each flower’s stream curled up and began taking a more solid shape. Tiny little spirits popped up and flew away into the sunrise. Tears were dotting the corner of Asami's brilliant green eyes over the beautiful display. 

“Korra...” she turned to her girlfriend. “It's beautiful just like the spirit world.” 

The avatar gave her trademark grin. She grabbed the engineer's hand and enclosed it with her own. “That's why I chose this place. I found it while flying with Jinora on Pepper. I figured it'd be the perfect place...” 

Before she could ask what Korra meant, she felt something in her hand. Slowly peeling fingers away to reveal a smooth black ring. The engineer couldn't speak. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. She watched as Korra took the ring and slid it onto her finger. 

“I love you, Asami Sato. I love waking up with you every morning. I love your strength and your compassion. And I want to spend everyday with you. Will you marry me?” 

At first, Asami could only nod her head before grabbing Korra's face and kissing her. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” Each affirmation met with a kiss. The avatar wrapped her hands around the engineers waist and lifted her up. The spirits danced around them in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :]  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr https://toomanyaaays.tumblr.com/


End file.
